Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an isolator.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-177091 discloses a chamber including a working chamber for, for example, performing work such as observation of a cultured cell and the like.
For example, changes in the observation target such as a cultured cell and the like over time may be observed, using an observation device in the working chamber of the chamber disclosed in the above publication. On such an occasion, work space may be decreased due to the observation device being housed in the chamber.